Talk:Archer Hat/@comment-36160496-20190515211744/@comment-36160496-20190515212726
Chapter one Logan Wilde stares down at the map of this hands. Mr. sterling’s oak-paneled study seems to be spinning around him. dragon lair, flight of the griffins, unicorn safari. One week earlier he had discovered that his little town of Xanadu, Wyoming, contained a secret home for mythical creatures called the menagerie. Emphasis on secret. As in, nobody was suppose to know about it, and anyone who accidentally found out would get their memories wiped with kraken ink. He’d only been allowed because he could communicate with the baby griffins and because of his mom’s ties to the Kahn family, who ran the menagerie. But he understood how important it was to hide these endangered magical animals from the world. The map in his hands represented the exact opposite of all that: a vision of the menagerie as an amusement park where rich tourist would snap pictures of mermaids, ride a chained up wholly mammoth and probably buy yeti fur blankets and baby pyrosalamanders of their own at the large gift shop marked prominently in the corner. Logan’s heart hammering in this chest. The Sterlings didn’t just know about the menagerie. They knew all details the layout, the animals who live their. But how? Ruby Kahn had given all the Sterlings kraken ink, which should have wiped their memories of the menagerie. Why hadn’t it worked? He slipped his phone out of this poker and snapped a photo of the map. The Kahn’s needed to see this right away. It was awkward working with the fake fur and claws of his werewolf costume. Across the hall he could hear the noise and thumping music of jasmin sterlings Halloween party. It was the first party he’d been invited to since moving to Xanadu and now he needed to find a polite way to bolt out of these two hours early. What on earth are u looking at? Jasmin said from behind him, making him jump. He had almost forgot that she and his friend blue merevy were back into his jacket and tried to roll up his map, but she was already reaching around to take it from him. There can’t possibly be anything interesting in my dads boreing papers about real estate and boreing politics and jasmine stopped raising her eyebrows at the map oh dad. What? Blue asked, leaning over her shoulder to look jasmin glanced sideways at him a smile and tilted it so he’d lean closer to her. Isn’t my dad so cheesy? She said remember what Wild West theme park he tried to start a few years ago? The huge enormous failure? O yeah blue said looking at her instead of at the map we went with Zoe on opening day. Right, she said laughing and we all got totally sick on the free root beer and u fell off a horse that was barely moving Andy then Zoe nearly locked herself in the old jail cell while I was pretending to be a sheriff she paused and a wistful expression crossed her face that was almost to exact match for the look Zoe got whenever she talked about jasmin. She misses Zoe too, Logan realized. Zoe had to stop being friends with jasmine six months ago, when the whole sterling family was dosed with kraken ink after jasmin’s Brother, Jonathan ruby’s Boyfriend at the time tried to steal a jackalope. He tried to shoot pay attention , time to freak out vibe at blue, but the blond boy was what was he doing? Giving jasmin a rather goofy looking grin for one thing anyway look jasmin said shaking her hair back dads got another brilliantly terrible idea. A theme park full of imaginary creatures? Who does he think is doing to drive out to the middle of seriously absolutely nowhere for some lame animatronic unicorns? I mean really? RIght? She giggled and waved one hand at her Halloween costume. Maybe you Andy I can play a couple of the mermaids. Logan saw the moment where blue realized what he was looking at.